World So Cold
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: Butch encontró a la persona ideal, aquella mujer que seria su esposa por siempre. Su aroma y su belleza lo hipnotizo y Kaoru también se enamoro de el. El único problema es que el es un ser sobrenatural y ella un humano.
1. Primer Capitulo

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola, hola! (: esta es una historia que leí en un libro escrito por mi hermana (bueno no es un libro pero para mi si) espero que les guste y dejen reviews, pues así se fomenta mi imaginación. También les quiero decir que pasen y lean mis historias pasadas, la verdad no se que tengan de interés, pero aun que sea pasen a leer. Se los agradecería enormemente. C:

Warning!: AU, Sobrenatural, OC, Palabras inapropiadas.

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi propiedad. Lo unico que es de mi propiedad es el trama y lo spersonajes inventados

* * *

**~World So Cold~**

By

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

Era una noche fría: las personas (o al menos la mayoría) estaban en sus casas, había pocos autos en las carreteras, y alguno que otro puesto tenia sus luces prendidas pues su servicio es de veinticuatro horas. Un chico de tez blanca, ojos esmeraldas y cabellera negra rondaba por la ciudad sin sentido alguno. Vestía una sudadera verde, un pantalón negro y unos converse de color gris. Su mirada estaba un poco apagada pero en ella podías notar un poco de felicidad, miraba las estrellas mientras sonreía.

— Joven, ¿usted que hace aquí a estas horas? —le pregunto una señora desconocida de golpe, que al parecer su tono de voz era estricto y agudo. Butch frunce el ceño.

— ¿Y a usted que le importa? —contesto Butch con otra pregunta, mientras se va sin recibir la respuesta de esa señora.

No entendía por que esa señora le dijo esa pregunta si ni siquiera la conocía. Tenia que admitir que estar caminando a la una de la mañana no era lo mas apropiado para el, pero… ¿ella que hacia también a esas horas? Poco tiempo después del suceso, visualizo un bar, se veía interesante. Se paro justo en frente del supuesto bar, y continuo viendo. Entraban personas de diferente clase social. Y al final el se animo a entrar.

Al entrar, olía a cerveza y alcohol, y también había personas ebrias y parejas con poses vulgares. ¿Qué podía esperar de ese bar? ¿Qué fuera elegante? ¿O que fuera un poco más higiénico? Pero al ver todo lo que se podía apreciar en ese sitio era realmente repulsivo. No todo era repulsivo, al entrar mas al bar, había una pista de baile, claro algunos bailaban muy vulgar y otras personas que bailaban normal.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía del lugar. Un chico de cabello blanco y ojos negros se acercó.

¿Puedo tomar su orden? —pregunto el chico.

Si, me da un whisky por favor —respondió Butch. El chico le dijo "enseguida" y se fue por la orden del joven.

Muchas chicas del lugar veían a Butch con sus miradas pervertidas, el las ignoraba, pues no les interesaba en ese momento, el estaba ocupado con sus propios pensamientos.

Se preguntaran… ¿en que pensara? O… ¿Por qué se le ocurrió caminar en la madrugada e ir a un bar? Hasta se podría decir que el mismo se hacia ese par de preguntas.

Recordó algo que le dijo su hermano mayor una vez _Tu tienes que encontrar a tu compañera, antes de que se te acabe tu tiempo_ Eran unas palabras muy extrañas, pero…es cierto. Tenia que encontrar a esa persona que estaría con el para siempre.

¿Por qué su hermano lo presiono de esa forma? ¿Por qué le dijo que se le iba acabar su tiempo en encontrar una pareja? Tristemente esas preguntas jamás tendrían respuesta si alguien le hiciera esas preguntas a una persona. ¿Por qué no tendrían respuestas? A diferencia de las otras preguntas anteriores, esta si tenía respuesta, y es: **porque no es apto para un público**,aun que suene dramático y exagerado.

Su miraba prestaba atención a la pista del baile, mientras buscaba con la mirada, lamentablemente solo encontraba unas chicas que se veían como unas viles animales en celo. No quería que su futura esposa fuera una prostituta, así que siguió buscando con la mirada.

Llego su pedido de whisky, se tomo de un solo trago aquel contenido liquido. Un dulce aroma se hizo presente de golpe, aturdiendo los sentidos desarrollados de Butch. Un aroma que jamás había percatado su olfato, un aroma igual de adictivo a una droga o mucho mejor que una droga.

Siguió aquel aroma, ese aroma lo llevaba a la parte trasera del bar. Lo curioso es que estaban: tres chicos y una chica, por supuesto, el aroma seguía presente. No entendía si era el Whisky o alguna otra bebida que lo había atraído, pero lo que realmente le importaba era el olor, aun que suene muy irónico.

— ¿Quién eres tu preciosa? — pregunto uno de los tres chicos con perversión, ellos acorralaban a esa chica. Ella solo los miraba con odio. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de la llegada de Butch.

— Si…que linda eres— expreso uno de ojos marrones. La bella chica estaba a punto de gritar, pero una mano le tapo sus labios, haciéndola callar.

Butch detestaba a tipos como esos. A aquellos tipos, de un fuerte y rápido golpe, uno de ellos callo a el suelo, los otros dos, anonadados no sabían el por que su amigo se había desmayado, uno recibió un golpe en el estomago y otro en su nuca, haciéndolo desmayar. El restante no sabía de donde venían esos golpes, y también cayo desmayado.

La chica respiro rápidamente, mientras veía como Butch le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

¿Estas bien? —pregunto Butch.

— Si… ¿tú los golpeaste? —pregunto la chica de ojos esmeralda, aun asombrada por lo que paso.

— Si —respondió el, y al momento de respirar, descubrió que ella es la causante de ese delicioso aroma mientras se dejaba llevar por sus ojos verdes esmeralda

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — pregunta ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Butch sonríe.

— Eso es lo de menos. Me alegro que no te hayan hecho nada—dice el.

— Si, yo también. Gracias—dice ella sonriendo.

Lamentablemente, la muchacha se tenía que ir. Se despidió de Butch y se fue a su casa. Butch pensó en lo perfecta que era, lo bella que era y lo delicioso que olía. Ella es la persona que estaba buscando.

Lo malo es que al momento de que ella hizo su pregunta de _¿Cómo lo hiciste?_ no tubo otra opción mas que cambiar de tema, si le hubiera dicho que lo hizo porque es _vampiro_, seguramente hubiera sido otra cosa.

* * *

¿Reviews o Favoritos?

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y que hayan tenido una lectura digna.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Segundo Capitulo

**Nota de la** **autora:**Hola,¿como están? Yo estoy muy bien...^-^ últimamente e subido este capitulo después d días que lo inicie, pero es porque tengo muchas ideas en mente y me encanta escribir y por las vacaciones tengo mas tiempo libre...espero que les guste el capitulo y que me dejen reviews, claro si es que me los merezco xD (perdón por las faltas de ortografía) por motivos tuve que cambiar el titulo de la historia.

_**Warning!**_: AU, Sobrenatural, OC, Palabras inapropiadas

**Disclaimer**: Las chicas superpoderosas Z no son de mi propiedad. Lo único que pertenece a mi es el trama y los personajes inventados.

* * *

**World So Cold**

**By**

**vAmPiRe-Bc**

Al día siguiente. Kaoru se levanto, un poco confundida por el suceso de ayer que la había dejado con intriga. La chica Matsubara se dio un baño de agua fría. Al salir se puso un pantalón negro, una blusa de color gris y unos vans de color verde.

* * *

Butch, la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir en un motel. El también se había quedado anonadado. Butch, también se dio un baño. Su vestimenta era la misma de ayer.

En cierta forma, Butch estaba muy contento con lo que paso ayer, le agradaba la idea de que por fin encontró a esa persona especial. La cuestión es que no sabia donde estaba ni donde vivía. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser su esposa si ni siguiera se conocen? "Tengo que encontrarla" pensó Butch.

* * *

Kaoru estaba en su colegio. Era un día muy normal y aburrido para ella. Camino por los pasillos de su escuela dispuesta a encontrar su casillero. Abrió este metiendo unos cuantos libros…y sacando uno en especial. El de dibujo. A ella le encanta dibujar y aquel pequeño libro era la llave para entretenerse cuando esta aburrida.

Cerró su casillero y se fue a su salón de clases. Al entrar a este, escucho las voces de sus amigas que le hablaban.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Ven! —exclamo la alegre Momoko.

—¡Si, ven! —continuo Miyako.

—¡Hay voy! — exclamo Kaoru. Dejo su mochila y su pequeño libro de dibujos en su pupitre para después ir con sus amigas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Kaoru. Sus amigas la miraban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Quién era el chico de ayer? —pregunto Momoko picara. Kaoru no entendía de que chico hablan, hasta que su cerebro le hizo llegar ese recuerdo. Ellas hablan de aquel chico que la ayudo con esos tres tipos en el bar.

—¿Cuál chico? —pregunto Kaoru a propósito.

—No te hagas la inocente…te vimos sonreírle a ese chico —dice Miyako sonriendo.

—Ah… ¿el chico de el bar? ¡Yo solo le di un "gracias y ya!...no le sonríe —dice Kaoru cruzándose de brazos. Un tanto molesta por algo que supuestamente no es cierto. Pero si lo era.

—Vamos…admite —dice Momoko mirándola burlón. Antes de que ella dijera una sola palabra, llego su maestro de Biología. Se fue a su pupitre, pero eso no era pretexto, pues seguramente se lo volverían a preguntar en el receso o en alguna oportunidad que ellas tuvieran.

¿Qué tiene de malo sonreírle a una persona? Se preguntaba Kaoru. No es nada malo, además…ella no le sonrío porque le gustara, ¡no!, le sonrío por ayudarla, ¡eso es todo! ¿Qué mas quieren saber? Otra pregunta inundó su mente.

* * *

Butch rastreo su olor, recordaba su aroma dulce en cualquier situación, según el. Tubo que recorrer: carreteras, calles y muchos edificios para detectar donde estaba. Una pregunta llego a su cabeza: "¿Cómo vas a tener un pretexto para conocerla?"

Al parecer, aquel olor lo había llevado a una escuela. Era grande, muy grande. Sigilosamente atraviesa cada árbol del campus. Con la esperanza de encontrar a esa linda chica que conoció ayer.

Cada vez el olor era más fuerte, eso quería decir que estaba muy cerca. Se asomo cuidadosamente afuera del árbol y la encontró. Sonrío y a la vez se sonrojo al ver lo hermosa que se veía. Una campana interrumpió sus pensamientos y ella se fue.

* * *

—¡Dinos Kaoru!

—¿Para que quieren saber Miyako? —pregunto Kaoru. Al parecer el momento del recreo llego. Y como ella dijo, le volverían a hacer esa pregunta enfadosa.

—Para ver si te interesa ese chico — dice Miyako con ojos de corazón y de igual forma Momoko. Kaoru solo roda los ojos aburrida.

—¡Ya les dije!...Le sonreí porque me ayudo con esos tipos ebrios.

—Pues eso no me convence…. —dice Momoko

—Lo dices como si tramara algo.

—Tal vez….Si tramas algo.

—¡Por Dios! Momoko eso es absurdo…—dice Kaoru aburrida.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Claro que si!

—Por favor no vayan a comenzar a pelear…—dice Miyako suspirando y girando su cabeza en negación por sus actos.

A si paso el tiempo, claro…lo dicho por Miyako fue en vano pues ellas siguieron peleando. Sonó la campana, eso quiere decir que ya no mas descansos. Todos se fueron a sus clases. ¡Y a empezar de nuevo con la aburrición!

Kaoru miraba la ventana del salón. Tenia clase de Matemáticas…una clase pesada, para la Joven Matsubara.

Saco su libro especial y empezó a dibujar. Dibujaba un…chico. Si, un chico, pero no cualquiera...si no el que conoció ayer. Se preguntaran… ¿apoco le gusta Kaoru ese joven? Y es cierto. Ella no sabe porque…pero, sus ojos la enamoraron. Y…además, tenía algo especial, que no sabría como describir.

Cada trazo hacia recordar a aquel muchacho…sonreía por el momento de ayer que recordó, con esta, cinco veces.

Suspiro al ver la hora, y decepcionarse de que faltan 3 clases mas.

* * *

Butch estaba en un árbol, específicamente en una de las ramas, viendo a Kaoru. Contemplándola. Viendo sus bellos orbes esmeralda. Lo que lo desesperaba eran dos cosas: la primera era, que no podía estar aun con ella, y la segunda es que las horas tardaban mucho para que ella saliera de la escuela y la pudiera seguir. ¡Maldito tiempo, que no dejaba que ya estuviera con ella!

Escucho una campanada. Al parecer seguía otra clase. Suspiro tiernamente al ver a Kaoru hacer su rostro de frustración. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo para poder estar con ella, pero… ¿Qué? Se preguntaba Butch. No soportaría no estar con ella.

* * *

¡Por fin acabaron las clases! Kaoru recogió sus cosas, y salio lo más rápido que pudo. Al salir de la escuela, respiro profundo y pensó en lo tranquilo que era estar sin el estrés de esa cárcel estudiantil.

En el transcurso del camino, el calor y la humedad se hacían presentes. Veía un puesto de helado, y se le ocurrió comprar uno con el semejante calor.

—Me da un helado de limón —dice Kaoru

—¡Claro! —dijo el señor que vendía los helados y rápidamente atendió a la chica. Pasaron unos minutos y el señor regreso con su helado en barquillo. Kaoru le agradeció y le pago al señor.

Se comía su helado mientras caminaba.

Al llegar a una cuadra de su casa, podía notar el camino donde estaba la casa de Miyako y la de Momoko. Ellas siempre se van con ella para ir a sus casas juntas, pero esta vez Kaoru estaba apurada por estar en su linda casa y ver el partido de la hora en su reloj de su mano diestra y faltaba 30 minutos para el partido.

Al llegar a su casa, abre con las llaves y deja su mochila en el sofá de la estancia. Escucho el dulce grito de su madre desde la cocina.

—Kaoru… ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien mama. ¿Por qué la casa esta limpia? —pregunto Kaoru extrañada. No es que nunca limpiaran su casa, no, es que los viernes no limpian su casa. Solamente los Domingos.

—Es que vino tu primo…—dice su mama sonriendo.

—¿Ben?

—No. Tú no lo conoces.

—Ahh, ya entendí —dice Kaoru mientras se comía un pedazo de pan. Su mama le había dicho hace unos meses atrás que seguramente vendría su primo. Lo raro es que vendría su primo que jamás conoció.

Subió sus escaleras dispuesta a entrar a su cuarto. Al entrar a este, cerró la puerta y se sonrojo al ver quien estaba sentado en su cama. Al parecer era el chico que la salvo de esos tipos ebrios.

— ¡Hola Kaoru! —dice Butch alegre. Ella aun sin comprender nada, sonríe anonadada.

* * *

Al saludar a Kaoru. Butch sonreía.

"_fue buena idea hacerme pasar por su primo_" pensó el ser sobrenatural.

* * *

**Nah, no me gusto tanto...pero comprendan lo hice muy rápido. Si lose me desespero muy fácil.**

**Espero recibir reviews y también...me alegra que les haya gustado y que me apoyen con sus comentarios (E dicho reviews/comentarios muchas veces ¬¬)**

**Bueno, Adiós. Nos leemos la próxima.**


	3. Tercer Capitulo

**Nota de la autora: **Lo se me demore mas de 3 meses en actualizar. Lo lamento, como ya estoy en vacaciones, tratare de actualizar esta y mis demás historias cada semana. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado. Y que sea una lectura digna de leer.

Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia

Warning!: AU, OTP Sobrenatural.

* * *

**-º~World So Cold~º-**

_By_

_Vampire-Bc_

**::::::::::::::::::**

**_:::::::::_**

**_...::::..._**

—Pero… ¿Acaso tu no eras…—decía Kaoru anonadada y aun sin comprender la situación. Antes que terminara, Butch le interrumpió mientras sonreía.

— ¿El sujeto que te salvo? Tal vez sea una locura pero…por casualidad te encontré en aquel bar. Al principio no sabia quien eras…pero a mi también me sorprendió la idea—dice Butch sonriendo. Kaoru le sonríe alegre.

—Jamás me imagine que mi primo que nunca conocí me salvaría—dice Kaoru contenta. Butch se ríe.

—Enserio que tú nunca crees nada —dice burlón Butch.

— ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu familia? —pregunta Kaoru. Butch sonríe.

—Estamos bien. Al final pude solucionar mis problemas —dijo Butch. Al parecer su tono de voz sonaba segura, pues ya que el averiguo todo acerca de su primo. Al parecer hizo lo que pudo por estar con ella.

Al final de esa hermosa tarde. Ambos, junto con la familia de Kaoru, cenaron plácidamente, entre esa cena había incontables risas, recuerdos, enojos y hasta vergüenzas. Sin duda una noche muy especial para Butch desde hace siglos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente. Butch se despertó, al parecer amaneció muy bien. Con toda la energía que tenia se dio una ducha, se puso unos pantalones especiales para deporte de color negro, una camisa verde, y unos tenis para correr azules.

Bajo las escaleras, vio a la familia de Kaoru desayunando, y ahí estaba ella. La chica de la cual provoco toda esta locura. Se sonrojo al solo mirarla comer plácidamente, pero este era muy leve.

— ¡Butch! Ven a desayunar…—dice Tokio alegre. Butch asiente.

—Mama ya me voy…se me hace tarde, como siempre —dice Kaoru recogiendo sus cosas y caminando hacia la puerta. Butch sin pensarlo ni siquiera dos veces, dijo:

—Si quieres te acompaño.

—Pero… ¿No vas a desayunar? —pregunta preocupada Mitzuko.

—No pasa nada…—dice Butch. El y Kaoru se fueron. A la madre de Kaoru le pareció muy tierno que se llevaran bien entre prima y primo.

— ¿Crees que estén bien? —pregunta Dai un tanto celoso, ya que el era el que siempre acompañaba a su hermana a la escuela.

—Ya hermanito…no te pongas celoso—dice burlón Shou. Dai le mira con una mirada molesta. Su madre solo se limitaba a sonreír al ver como sus hijos se empezaban a pelear. Y Tokio se encargaba de saborear el delicioso desayuno que preparo su esposa.

Kaoru caminaba alegre junto a su primo. A pesar de que lo conoció ayer, le parecía muy simpático. Se la pasaba muy contenta, como si el fuera su hermano. Caminaban por las calles de Tokio, las personas que pasaban les miraban con una mirada tierna e incluso pasando a una señora ella susurro: "Que linda pareja de enamorados" Kaoru se sonrojo al escuchar eso. Pero… ¿Por qué? Esa era la duda. Poco tiempo después el también se sonrojo.

— ¡Mira Butch! —dice Kaoru señalando una tienda de mascotas. Había unos lindos perritos. Muy tiernos para ambos jóvenes, se quedaron a contemplarlos durante unos minutos. Al parecer, Kaoru al ver el rostro alegre de Butch parecía que el también esta muy contento con su presencia.

* * *

Butch estaba muy contento, al parecer Kaoru se divertía con el. El único problema era, que algunos adultos les miraban tiernamente, hasta escucho a una señora decirles "Que linda pareja de enamorados" a Butch le pareció incomodo, mientras que de reojo miraba a Kaoru sonrojada y apenada, y por esa mirada tan dulce el se sonrojo ambos mirando a lados opuestos.

— ¡Mira Butch! —dice Kaoru señalando una tienda de mascotas. A Butch le parecía tierno el hecho que al ver los perritos ella tenía una hermosa cara. Le vino una idea a la cabeza, pensaba en regalarle uno de estos, no le daría molestia hacerlo. Ya que a el le importa esa linda mortal.

Llego el momento de dejarla en la escuela. Se despidió de ella. En el transcurso del camino, Butch decidió salir a correr, para relajarse. Estaba muy feliz, ya que encontró a su prometida. Hace ya varios meses que escapo de su hogar, su padre le ponía a cualquier joven vampiresa que se encontraba…pero ninguna le produjo el mismo efecto que con Kaoru. Ya iba a cumplir 18, 000 años, tenia que hacerse cargo de su reino, así como Brick lo hizo con el de su esposa.

Pero la pregunta era… ¿Cómo lograra que sea su compañera? Y… ¿su padre querrá a un mortal como nuera?

* * *

Kaoru se dio cuenta que por fin habían llegado a la escuela. Al principio estaba un poco triste porque se la pasaba muy bien con Butch, y no quería que se acabara, pero todo llega a su fin.

—Parece que aquí nos despedimos—dice Butch mirándola. Ella asiente.

—Bueno… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahorita? —pregunta Kaoru.

—Pensaba ir a correr un rato. ¿Te recojo a la salida?

—Si…—dice Kaoru sonriendo

—Cuídate—dice Butch tomándola de las manos. Ella se sonroja por el acto del chico.

—Tu igual—dice Kaoru viendo como su primo se alejaba. Ella entra a la escuela, al parecer todo estaba muy tranquilo y pacifico. Claro eso acabo cuando unas chicas (psicópatas) le fueron a interrogar la joven Matsubara.

— ¡Kaoru ¿Quién es ese chico?!

— ¡Esta muy guapo!

— ¿¡Por que te acompaño?! Hubiera querido ser yo el que lo acompañara

— ¿¡Es tu novio…?!

—El… ¡El es mi primo, déjenme en paz! —grito Kaoru librándose de esas cuatro chicas. ¡No podía creer que esas malditas hablen asi de el! Kaoru sabia que el es muy atractivo, pero no era para que actuaran así. Era lo que le molestaba de esas estupidas.

Ella entro a su salón de clases, dejo sus útiles a un lado y comenzaron las clases.

* * *

Butch venia corriendo, a cada 3 cuadras descansaba y tomaba agua. Cuando ya iba a la casa de la familia Matsubara, un sonido vibrador se hizo presente. Se dio cuenta que su celular era el responsable de aquel sonido, alguien le estaba llamando.

— ¿Brick que quieres? —dice Butch en un tono cortante hacia su hermano. Este solo sonreía tras el celular.

—**Me di cuenta que encontraste a una diversión…**

—Te pregunte que es lo que quieres, no que te metas en mi vida.

—**Valla al parecer Butch se enamoro de un mortal. Que patético.**

— ¡¿Que quieres?! —pregunto enojado Butch.

—**Nuestro padre dice que tienes 5 meses para que ya tengas una prometida y casarte con ella. No tiene ni la mas remota idea de que esa prometida es un mortal.**

—Ni te atrevas a decirle.

—**No le diré…solo te vine a avisar**—dice Brick colgando el teléfono. Butch se quedo una sensación bastante repudiante. Odiaba a su hermano por ser tan entrometido en la vida de los demás.

Butch visualizo la tienda de mascotas que hace varios minutos el y Kaoru admiraron. Recordó el plan de comprarle un perrito. Entro a la tienda de mascotas, muy amablemente le pido un perrito al dueño del lugar, este tenia apenas 3 meses y de raza era un Golden Retriever. Se lo dieron junto con una correa.

Salio de la tienda de mascotas y se dirigió hacia su casa. Entro y en el refrigerador había una nota. Esta decía:

_Butch, salimos a la graduación de Dai. El desayuno esta en el refrigerador, solamente caliéntalo. Llegaremos un poco tarde, ya que hay mucho trafico, como a las 8 pm estaremos ahí, también hay comida para que tu y Kaoru coman._

_Con cariño Mitzuko._

Butch sonreía muy contento, ya que conviviría mas con ella. Subió las escaleras y dejo el perrito en la cama de Kaoru. Este solamente jugaba con las sabanas hasta que se canso y se quedo dormido. Butch sonreía, pensando que Kaoru estaría muy feliz y no sabia como le haría pero haría que ella se enamorara de el.

Como es su **prometida**, se merece todo de parte de el.

* * *

¿Merezco Review o Favorito?

Nos leemos a la próxima :33


End file.
